I Will Protect You
by Bladewing265
Summary: Phillip is an 18 year old orphan with a black record and a darker past who is pressed to become a trainer in exchange for a second chance. On his way to begin his forced journey he meets a Ralts who will change not only his future, but reshape his very soul and ultimatly allow him to come to terms with the demons of his past.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Pokemon in any way shape or form. This is merely meant as a fanfiction. All rights to characters and material gathered from existing sources go to their respective owners.**

**Hi guys! I'm trying to write a story for the first time on this site. Please leave any constructive criticism as it will be greatly appreciated (just be nice about it)! :) **

I Will Protect You (Cross my heart) Chp. 1

A lone figure walked along a lonely path in the middle of the night. He walked with his hands in the pockets of his red jacket – a dark blue cap on top of his black hair covering his brown eyes. Swung over his shoulder was a brown bag filled with his belongings. His name was Phillip and he was on his way to start a new journey – that of a Pokemon trainer.

As he walked down the dusty path that led to Santalune City he looked around at his surroundings. Normally one would take the direct path leading through the forest but in his case he had decided upon a lesser known path that went outside the perimeter. With all the wild Pokemon lurking in the forest walking through it without Pokemon of your own was ill advised – even more so during the night time. However that doesn't mean that he wouldn't run into anything since he was so close to the outer edge. Seeing nothing, he went back to contemplating the turn of events that had led him to this point.

Most people chose the path of a trainer because it excited them or gave them the chance to grow along side Pokemon they came to regard as their close partners. Joy, excitement, anticipation, curiosity all burned inside people who took up the challenge of becoming a trainer.

But those emotions were the exact opposite of what Phillip felt.

He was not interested in making friends - human or not. He had not had a friend since he was 9 years old. He had no intention of pursuing any lofty dreams. He had never even considered this occupation as a choice for him. In truth his heart yearned to be alone and separate from the world around him. That's what had gotten him through the years at the orphanage where he had lived in until tonight – the night of his 18th birthday.

He recalled the discussion with the orphanage's director before he had left.

_"This is chance for you to discover yourself and explore the world that you have been missing,"_ the director had told him the day before as he sat behind his desk. "_A young man like you will benefit from such an experience!_" he pressed on as he smiled a faux fatherly smile.

_Oh please_, thought Phillip, _what a load of crap. The old man has been trying to get me out of his hair for years. _Phillip didn't even wait for the morning to leave. Once he was told where to go meet Professor Sycamore in Lumious City he had packed up what little belongings he had into a nap sack and left. There was just one reason why he was interested in taking this occupation. _"If you successfully help Professor Sycamore with some of his research, we may be able to use that to clean up that spotty record you have Phillip" _the director had told him with that same fake smile.

When he had first entered the orphanage at the age of 9 Phillip had distanced himself from everybody. Naturally this made bullies at the place look at him like easy game That was until he had punched one of them in the face – and had "accidentally" gouged his eye with his thumb. The fat fool rolled around in the ground screaming for help like the brat he really was. As a result Phillip had been confined to his room for three weeks after the incident. That was how everything had started. Time and time again he would get into fights with his peers when they pushed him into a corner. He never went out to start fight – but also had no issue with defending himself or ending a fight. Eventually he got the reputation of being a delinquent and the director had applied for his transfer to another facility several times – only to be turned down when his record inevitably got shown to the other orphanages.

When he was 13, he began to sneak out of the orphanage after dark and walk the desolate streets of the nearby town on his own. It gave him peace of mind to be alone, but that didn't last long. Other juveniles also did the same thing but they hanged out in groups and seeing someone alone made them bold.

He remembered the one night a group of three had walked up to him in the middle of a back alley. _"Hey check this punk out. What's the matter little man? You lost?"_ They shoved him and laughed at him all the while taunting him to do something. _"Come on! Fight back you little bitch! Or are you gonna wait for your mommy to come and make everything better!?"_ One of them pushed him to the ground and punched him in the face. They began to laugh at him while he lay there. Phillip was just about to punch back when he has something silver on the ground. An old box cutter someone had forgotten or thrown away . It's silver blade glittered in front of him. Something in side him told him to reach for it. It was the part of him that had grown tired of playing fair with people who treated him like dirt. He reached out and grabbed it in his hand. It's plastic handle was cool and he felt the rubber on the grip.

His would-be assailant reached down for another blow "Oh I'm not done with you ye- AAAAAHHHHHHH!" As he reached down Phillip had taken the chance and swung the blade aiming for the thugs' face. He was rewarded with a scream followed by the sensation of warm blood on his hands mixed with the smell of iron. The boy clutched his face screaming. "MY FACE! MY FACE! OH GOD IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" The other two, seeing the damage, backed off slightly. Phillip got up and faced them. They're eyes widened and both boys turned and ran away followed by their injured companion. "I'LL FINISH YOU OFF LATER YOU BASTARD!" he yelled as he ran. Phillip stopped to catch his breath. He looked down at his hands and found them shaking. The blood was all over his right hand. He walked over to a puddle of water and washed it off as best he could.

Afterward, he had begun to leave the scene but the police showed up before he could get far. They arrested him and although no one testified that he had attacked anyone as there were no witnesses, it was assumed that he was involved in something considering he had a bloody box cutter on him when they caught him and opened a file on him. His record began a slow and methodical deterioration after that. He would either get into fights at the orphanage or out in the streets. He never found peace and quiet anywhere. The only thing that kept him from juvenile hall was that all of the incidents were ruled as self-defense. However, every case also noted that he had used excessive or unnecessary force. Despite that, he had learned from those experiences not to leave himself open to others.

From that night on, he always had knives or blades he could get his hands on stashed away in the area. Eventually he managed to buy a combat knife from an older boy in the neighborhood and had it with him even now as he walked. He had only needed those knives a couple of times after that but those few times earned him a reputation. He had practiced with them at night improving his technique using online articles on knife fighting for reference - for some reason it brought him a level of peace. The sound of his blade whistling through the night was pleasant to his ears. The fluid movement of his body, focused on making the blade an extension of his being, honed his mind and brought him into his own world away from others. In effect, he used training to escape the world around him and not necessary in preparation to hurt others. It was one of the few things he actually took an interest in aside from reading which he did when he could get his hands on books at the orphanage.

Coming back from his thoughts of the past he began to consider his present situation. He wondered why the director had chosen him for something like this when there were other viable candidates at the orphanage. He knew he wanted to get rid of Phillip but sending a delinquent to a world renown Professor in hopes of getting him out of his hair was a little much and contradictory. He felt like his heart was devoid of emotions related to companionship which as far as he knew was essential for being a trainer. He had become so used to being alone that any activity related to the subject of companionship he saw with distaste.

He shrugged. _As long as it gets me what I need then what do I care? _He thought to himself. _I'll go along with this little plan until it helps clean my -_

"AAAAALLLLLLTTTS!"

A piercing cry filled the night air and made Phillips' heart jump a beat. He came to a sudden halt and he instinctively looked around for the source.

"AAAAAALLLTTS!" it came again but this time he realized it was coming from the woods on his right. He didn't know what was happening but someone was clearly in danger.

Phillips head raced through his options. The police? No that would take too long and how would he get in touch? He didn't even have a phone on him. Getting help from someone? He was on a desolate path in the middle of nowhere at night. There may not be another person for miles.

The same cry came again but this time Phillip got a strange feeling in his head. A feeling of desperation and fear entered his mind. But it didn't feel like his own. Right now his adrenaline was pumping and he felt tense and nervous, but not desperate or overly fearful. This was... something else. Like someone was yelling to him "Please help!" He had no time to consider this.

Another cry pierced the night.

"Goddamn it!" he yelled in exasperation as he ran to the source. From his jacket he took out his combat knife – it's curved and cruel edge glistened in the moonlight.

He went through the outer edge of the woods. "RAAAAALLLTTS!"

He was getting closer! Just a little farther!

He came into a clearing and stopped as he came upon what was happening,

The first thing that caught his eye was the large creature standing with its back to him. It had a large body made up of three separate yellow spheres. On its back were four transparent wings with veins that were easily visible. It had four thin purple like appendages coming from its body and most noticeably were the two "arms" it had that ended in two spikes that he assumed were it's stingers. Finally, on its large bottom abdomen was a third yellow stinger. He didn't have a Pokedex or any sort of reference material but he knew what this creature was; a Beedrill.

But there was no way that it had made the cry he heard earlier. But then he saw it.

On the ground in front of it, scared and injured, was a smaller Pokemon. This one had a white body with a round bowl cut of green hair on its head. From its forehead was what looked like a large red horn with a small one coming out the back of its head. He did not know what this Pokemon was but clearly it was in trouble. It was cowering in fear with it's back to a tree. The Beedrill inched closer and closer and raised it's venomous stingers – a menacing buzzing sound coming from it.

_I won't start a fight_ Phillip thought, _but I will end it! _

He ran as quickly and quietly as he could at the menacing bug Pokemon. It began to turn as it sensed a newcomer – but it wasn't fast enough. Mustering as much force as he could Phillip brought the butt of his knife down on the Beedrill hitting it in the back of the head. It crashed to the ground from the sudden blow and began to twist and roll while emanating a distressed buzzing sound from the sudden and surprising pain.

The small Pokemon looked up at Phillip with just as much surprise at having been saved so suddenly. It's eyes were a shade of red.

"Come on - we have to go now!" He tried to grab the small Pokemon but then he felt a sudden pain as he was thrown away to the right,. Phillip yelled as he slammed into a nearby tree. His right arm seared with sudden pain as he looked up.

The Beedrill had made a quick recovery and was now focused on him. A trickle of blood ran down the side of its body coming from the bruise Phillip had just inflicted. It buzzed with rage as it stared him down. It was seriously pissed off. It raised it's stingers and beat it's wings as it prepared to rush him. If it got him with any of those stingers and injected its venom into him he was finished. There was no way he would be able to get help in time. Phillip got up and faced the menacing creature. He grounded himself into a fighting stance as he had practiced all those nights. He held the blade upside down in his right hand at hip level with the edge facing outwards and the tip pointing back. His left hand hovered in front of him with it's palm facing down.

The menacing Pokemon rushed him. His first instinct was to move away or run. But fighting all those thugs had taught him one thing – making a move at the last second gives the highest chance of surprising your enemy. He stood his ground as the Beedrill closed the gap, getting larger and larger by the millisecond.

"RAAALLTS!" cried the small Pokemon. Was it actually concerned for his well being? Phillip though._ I figured it would have taken off at the first chance_.

Beedrill was right on top of him as it plunged its right stinger down on him. Now Phillip moved. He brought his left hand outward in an arc and the back of his palm met the outside of the stinger aimed at his torso and pushed it to the side and away from his body. The sudden shift unbalanced the Beedrill. At the same time he made use of the momentum to bring his knife to bear and brought it out in an arc – the edge aimed at the creatures' torso. He could actually see himself reflected in its red insectoid eyes as he did so. Beedrill tried to move away but Phillip felt resistance as the blade made contact with the Pokemon cutting a shallow path into it's body. The Beedrill made a loud and terrified buzz.

_I got it!_

The Beedrill pushed him away and flew back 10 meters to place some distance between itself and him. It tried to stand and mount another attack but it's legs buckled underneath it. Blood was dripping from its new wound and it was clearly in pain. With one last angry buzz it spread it's wings and fled towards the treeline.

Phillip breathed a sigh of relief at having escaped with no injury. _I thought that was going to be the end of me there, _he thought. But before it disappeared into the brush, Phillip noticed a patch of red on its left stinger. He instinctively looked down and as he did his eyes widened. There on his right side, below his ribcage, was a puncture wound leaking blood. The blood trickled down his side and soaked his jacket a deep scarlet as it was absorbed into the fabric.

He dropped his knife to the ground and grabbed the fresh wound him with right hand. _How? _He thought to himself. _When did it even hit me? _A cold sense of realization swept through his mind - it happened when the Beedrill had pushed him away after he scored a hit.

He stood there unable to comprehend what he was seeing. His mind literally locked up. He fell to the ground on his knees as hot searing pain began to emanate from the wound. His mouth opened and closed but no words came out.

_Oh God!_ He thought. _I'm screwed!_ _I'm fucked! I'm in the middle of nowhere! No one knows where I am and I'm in the middle of a desolate forest filled with who knows what other creatures! _He knew Beedrill live in colonies and it wouldn't be long before that things friends showed up to avenge their injured comrade. His mind raced with what he could do - nothing. He began to panic as he realized his own helplessness. The pain began to overwhelm him and he fell on his right side – the pain searing from the impact. He turned over and laid on his back. Looking up at the moon hovering overhead.

_ Is this really it? I'm gonna die here of all places? All those fights that could have killed me and I die because of trying to help someone else? _He managed a shallow laugh._ Wow - life really screws you over when it wants to. No good deed goes unpunished..." _he thought. He began to close his eyes as his eyelids became heavier by the second. _I guess it's not too bad... if I die now...then I can see them again and..._

He felt a small hand on his forehead. He looked up and saw the small Pokemon he had saved. It's scarlet eyes were full of concern and worry as it leaned over him.

"Ralts..." it said in a low and worried tone. Tears began to form around its red eyes. He felt them as they landed on his face and ran down his cheek.

_Heh,_ he thought, _Why should you be worried? You're gonna live...after all. Go and find your friends... before that thing comes back. I'm done. _He couldn't talk through the pain so thinking that thought was the only thing he could do. Suddenly the small Pokemon shook its head from side to side like it was saying no. His eyes widened a little. _Did it actually hear my thoughts? _

He continued to stare at the small and curious Pokemon as his consciousness came in and out, threatening to fall over in the darkness. Was it just him or was his panic actually diminishing? His body must be dying he thought as he stared into the small Pokemon's red eyes.

A sudden calm came over him. He still had enough in him to ponder at the strange sensation. It was unexpected given the circumstances - like someone was implanting the sensation of peace into his mind.

The small figure over him dissipated into the darkness as his consciousness was lost and he fell into nothingness.

He began to hear noises. He couldn't make out anything in particular, but as he strained to hear they got clearer and clearer. He could make out words like doctor, treatment, and reports. The volume increased like an orchestra slowly building up to a crescendo.

_Am I dead? _Phillip thought.

He began to make out lights coming through his eyelids. He tried to open them and was greeted by a blinding flash followed by the familiar sigh of fluorescent lights on a ceiling. He blinked his eyes in surprise and bewilderment. _How was he not dead? _he thought to himself. As he tried to take in his surroundings, he found he was on a bed with a monitor recording his vitals on the right. He was wearing a blue medical gown – his clothes were folded on a chair in the corner of the room. The room was a soft white color. The window to the room was open allowing a small breeze of fresh air into the interior. His head hurt and his body felt like it weighted ten times it's normal weight. He tried to recall what had happened before he had passed out.

There had been a scream. He remembered running into the woods and finding that large insectoid Pokemon in the clearing. It had been attacking that small green and white...

"Ugh" he moaned. Everything was too fuzzy in his head to make any sense of what had happened. He sat up and winced as a sudden shock of pain passed through his right side. He looked and saw bandages under his medical gown on his right.

"Oh you're up!" came a female voice.

He turned to the door of his room. Standing at the doorway was a nurse with a clipboard. She had purple scrubs on and her red hair in a ponytail. Her tag read Allison.

"What happened...?" Phillip asked in groggy voice he hardly recognized as his own.

"Someone found you outside the Santalune City limits about two days ago. You were gravely injured and losing a lot of blood." said the nurse as she checked his vitals on the monitor. " You're lucky we got you in here when we did otherwise you may not have made it. We also found a small Pokemon next to you passed out as well. From what I hear it was a Ralts and -".

"Wait" said Phillip unable to comprehend what the woman was saying, "Hold on what do you mean I was at the city limits? Last thing I remember I passed out in a forest after getting attacked by a Beedrill. I must have been at least 3 miles away from Santalune when that happened. And what about the Pokemon that was with me - "

"The Ralts." the nurse corrected him. "And don't move so much or you'll open up that wound."

"Yes the Ralts" said Phillip slightly annoyed "What happened to it?"

"It was moved to the local Pokemon Center" she said "From what I gathered it's wounds were serious but not life threatening. Regarding how you got to the city your guess is as good as ours. The only thing we have to go on is that a witness coming home from work reported a bright light suddenly appearing in the middle of the night. When he went to investigate it he found the two of you on the ground and contacted the authorities immediately."

Phillip put his head down and rubbed it with his left hand trying to comprehend what happened. None of this made any sense. How had he made it to the city from that forest? What was the deal with that light? He looked down where the puncture wound had been. A small red stain had bled through the bandages.

"How long before I can go?" he asked "I'm supposed to meet Professor Sycamore at his lab. They're having me do some kind of research for him."

"I figured you were a trainer" said that nurse "You should be good to go this afternoon. I suppose you will want to go check on your Ralts? It should be up and about by now."

"It's not mine I just gave it a hand. It's how I got this" Phillip pointed to his bandaged side "You should tell them to release it or give it to a daycare."

"Well I think you should at least pay it a visit regardless" the nurse said "You know it was almost impossible to take it away from you. It kept holding on to you when it came to. It was yelling over and over. Eventually it tired out and we were able to separate you two. It may have saved your life somehow - either that or you have one hell of a guardian angel."

The nurse left the room leaving Phillip alone to contemplate his thoughts. _Why should I care what happens to it now? I saved it and that's that. Time to move on already. _That's what he thought and yet... He felt something inside him nagging him to go to the center. Perhaps that Ralts had saved his life. It was the last living thing he had seen before passing out after all.

Phillip sighed as he laid back down onto the bed. He could at least go say thank you in that case.

The hospital had released him that afternoon. Luckily he had not been injected with any poison when he had been stung and the stinger missed anything vital. _At least my luck is holding out,_ he thought. As he walked down the sidewalk towards the Pokemon Center he looked around the city. There were sights and sounds all around him. People laughed and talked and children played on their bikes and roller skates. The sun was directly overhead casting light down on a nearby lake causing it to shimmer as if its surface was made of dozens of diamonds. Before he knew it, he was in front of the Center.

_Well here goes, _he thought.

He entered the red and white building. The reception area had a few trainers waiting patiently for their Pokemon to be healed as well as medical staff. He approached the pink haired nurse at the counter.

"Hello" she said with a smile " Would you like us to heal your Pokemon today?"

"No thanks" said Phillip "Actually I'm here to ask about a Pokemon that was brought in two nights ago. I'm told it was a Ralts?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed " You're her trainer! She'll be so happy to see you! The poor thing has been worried all this time. Come right this way."

"We'll actually I-" Phillip began to say but he was cut off when he was pulled around the counter and led down the hallway. Walking down it he saw doctors and nurses attending to all sorts of Pokemon. He saw a Chansey treating a burn on a Bulbasaur as well as Pokemon being healed while in their Poke Balls as they were placed into machines designed to replicate healing energy similar to that from Chansey.

They stopped in front of Rm. 7. The nurse opened the door and led him through the doorway. There in the corner curled up was the Ralts he had saved. It was apparent that it had been crying most of the time. He could make out dry trails under its eyes.

The nurse stepped towards the small figure. "Ralts" she whispered "You're trainer is here"

The small Pokemon looked up slowly and caught sight of Phillip. It's face lit up with a huge smile. It jumped to its feet and ran to him.

"Ralts! Ralts!" it cried in joy. It wrapped it's small arms around his right leg and held on. Phillip looked down at the small Pokemon and began to get that same strange sensation he had felt right before he rushed into the woods and then before passing out on the forest floor. Like someone was speaking to him with emotions rather than words. He stood there awkwardly – not sure of what to do next.

" You're not her trainer are you?" asked the nurse with a sad smile.

Phillips was caught of guard and stared at her for a few seconds without saying anything.

"How did you know?" he finally asked.

"Well for one thing if you were her trainer I would imagine you would at least give her a hug upon seeing her or say hello. Also no one should have to tell you the name of a Pokemon if you caught it" she said "Finally you didn't have poke balls or any equipment one would expect a trainer to have."

"But then... why did you let me see her?" he asked.

"Because I know she saved your life. It's only natural to want to come and say thank you at least" said the nurse

"So then" said Phillip "She _was _ the one who got me here. But how? She couldn't have pulled me anywhere."

"Of course not silly" said the nurse with a small laugh "She used the technique called teleport. Though I must say for a wild Ralts at her age to know teleport is rather amazing. They normally take years to learn such an advanced technique. Ideally they use it to help escape from danger. But it seems that she was so afraid she couldn't use it when she needed to that night. That's why she didn't run away from that Beedrill that attacked her. But you know" she said looking down at Ralts who was now looking up at Phillip "That technique normally only works on themselves or their trainers when they are captured. The only way that she could have teleported you with her was if she established a deep mental bond with you that night."

Phillip then remembered that feeling he got when he had been bleeding out on the ground. _So that calming sensation was her establishing some kind of link? _

"Furthermore, unless she has been to this city herself she must have pulled the destination from your mind instead. Have you been to Santalune City before?"

He nodded.

"I see. That kind of bond in needed for a Ralts or any Pokemon in their line to accomplish that with a human. So that must mean"

The nurse leaned forward to look Phillip square in the eye as if for dramatic effect "You two are perfect for each other!" she said with a smile.

"Huh?" Phillip didn't understand how she had reached this sudden conclusion. "Wait - you have this all wrong. There is no way that's right."

"Why not?" asked the nurse cocking her head to the left quizzically.

"I don't even want to do this journey business. I'm being pushed to do it by the head of the orphanage where I came from just yesterday."

"Why wouldn't you want to do it though? It's a great opportunity for you to expand your horizons" said the nurse.

"Look without getting into too many details I'm not a person who is fond of anything expect being left in peace and quiet. I grew up alone relying only on myself and it's done well for me so far. I'm not looking for friendships or" he glanced down at the Ralts "partners" he finished looking back up.

"Hmmm I see," said the nurse "But let me ask you this – what do you stand to lose?"

Phillips only stared at her blankly.

"Well," she continued "If you really are looking for peace and quiet and nothing else then you stand to gain everything from this journey. If that's your ideal lifestyle then you have it right now from what I can see. But if you go out and explore the world – then there is no telling what you may find. If you don't find anything of interest, then you will be right back to where you're at now with nothing lost expect some time."

"Well yeah but-" he started but then stopped. Ralts was looking at him again with those scarlet eyes. He was getting those feelings again. He felt a burning feeling of what felt like love, warmth as well as friendliness coming for her.

"I think she's trying to say that she would like to be your friend." said the nurse with a smile.

"I'm sorry but I don't do friends." said Phillip flatly looking at Ralts. Ralts tilted her head downward. It let go of his leg and began to cry. A sudden rush of sadness and pain came into his mind. _Oh great _he though_ It's bad enough I'm in this situation and now I feel like a prick for just being honest. Plus she's in my head now... _

"Hey now..." he said as gently as he could kneeling down to Ralts. He patted its head trying to calm it down. "I'm sorry but you will be better off with your friends and family than with me. Trust me - that's the truth."

Ralts looked at him and sent more emotions into his mind. Pain, fear, confusion, yearning, and finally... the sense of loss. That one made him stop for a second.

"Actually" said the nurse "We think that she may have lost her family that night."

Phillips' eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Ralts never live alone. They tend to live in small groups at least. But you found her all by herself. Her family may have accidentally left her behind without realizing it when they were attacked by that Beedrill. And if there was some confusion during the event, then they may not even know how to get back to the location where they got separated from her because they wouldn't remember it clearly. In short – you're all she has left now."

Phillips was quiet for a minute. _All alone _he thought _this little one is all alone like me. _He had empathy for the small painful memory of that night threatened to come up – the night he had lost everything and been left alone by cruel fate. It felt like hot water had been poured over his heart causing searing pain to swell up. He stopped and calmed himself – something he had had to learn to do since that day. Ralts was looking up at him with expectant eyes waiting for his reply.

He sighed. _What the hell? _he though to himself. "Okay. At the very least I can take you to Sycamore. If anything I'll leave you in capable hands with him. So for now you can stick with me if you'd like" Ralts smiled brightly and cried a joyful call.

"That's fantastic!" exclaimed the nurse "Oh! Silly me I never introduced myself." She held out her hand "I'm Nurse Joy"

"Phillip" he replied back shaking her hand.

"Well Phillip if you don't mind can you do me a little favor?"

Phillip looked at her questioningly "Sure what is it?"

"Catch!" suddenly Nurse Joy threw a ball at Phillip!

"What the hell-?!" he exclaimed as he caught it out of reflex.

Before he could say anything Ralts appeared right next to the red and white ball in his hand in a flash of light. It hit the button at it's center. A beam of red light emerged from the ball as it opened and covered Ralts – she disappeared into the ball and it closed. Phillips eyes just stared as the ball shook three times in his hand and finally made a pinging noise declaring that it had locked itself.

"What the hell just happened!?" he exclaimed looking at the nurse.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Joy in an acting tone so obvious any two-bit moron could catch on "It seems that Ralts was just captured by that PokeBall!"

"So it belongs to you... Right...? I mean that was your ball and everything...?" asked Phillip warily but knowing the answer.

"Well since you were the last one holding the ball, it was tuned in to you. So that means Ralts is now your Pokemon! Isn't great?!" she said turning to leave.

"Wha-? Hold on! What am I supposed to do?! I don't even know the first thing about taking care of it!" exclaimed Phillip.

"Well first you can start by calling her Ralts not 'it' " said Joy. " Better yet give her a name. And secondly just try talking to her. Ralts are psychic Pokemon. Even if she can't speak to you with her voice she will know what you mean if you try and reach out. Anyway - I'm sure you two have a lot of "talking" to do so I'll leave you to it!"

She left with a mischievous grin on her face like a Cheshire cat leaving Phillip dumbfounded. _I did not just get played like that! _he thought to himself. He looked at the ball in his hand with a bewildered expression on his face pondering what to do next. He pushed the button and in a flash of red light Ralts came back out.

"Ralts!" she exclaimed. She ran to him and hugged his leg again with her small arms. She buried her face into his pant leg.

"Wait – but I-" Phillip could only make a few broken phrases as he stared at the small Pokemon hugging his leg. Ralts looked up at him with loving eyes – a huge smile lighting up its face.

He could only stare back in utter disbelief at what had happened.

Whether he liked it or not – Phillip had now become a Pokemon trainer.


	2. Chapter 2

I Will Protect You (Cross my Heart) Chp. 2

It was morning the next day as Phillip walked down Route 4 towards Lumiose City. Everything was the same as it had been when he left the orphanage two nights ago expect for two things.

First, he had lost the combat knife he had brought along for "his journey". When he had been teleported from the forest after his near death encounter, none of his items had come with him.

Second, he was not alone. Walking behind him, trying to keep up, was a small green and white Pokemon. This was his new and unexpected companion that had come into his life without warning – Ralts.

He had spent yesterday evening trying to get her back into her PokeBall with no success whatsoever. Every time he had aimed the ball at her, she either dodged the subsequent red beam or smacked it out of his hands. Eventually Nurse Joy had come in to see what the commotion was and doubled over laughing when she did - almost falling to the ground. After wiping away her tears she had told Phillip that Ralts sometime do not like being kept in PokeBalls and prefer to remain at the side of their trainer. Ralts voiced her approval and so Phillip had given up on the idea.

After being given some supplies for their journey they had spent the night in one of the centers rooms. Phillip had gotten little sleep, partly because Ralts had insisted sleeping next to him. It's not that he was bothered, he just didn't like the idea of rolling over in his sleep and crushing the small creature. But more than that, he was still unsure about, and even disliked, the idea of this journey and yet here he was, the owner of a Pokemon before he even got to the Professor Sycamore's lab. Those thoughts passed through his mind until he reminded himself he was only here for a clean start and once he had that, he would be able to live his life on his own without being held down by others.

At the crack of dawn, he had gotten up and taken a shower, trying not to wake Ralts. When he returned, she was sitting up on the bed. Her eyes lightened up when she saw him and she smiled – he only stared back. They went and got breakfast in the dining area – Phillip ate quietly while Ralts looked around the room at the other trainers with their Pokemon and back at Phillip. Soon after, they had left Santalune heading for Lumiose City.

The sun shone brighter as it got higher in the sky and the clouds parted. A gentle breeze carried the scent of wet dew and the smell of flowers along the path. Phillip walked on and looked around the path. He could see neatly trimmed hedgerows and the gardeners who worked on them. A couple of kids on skates zipped passed the odd couple as they headed towards a skating ring in the distance.

"Ralts!" A sudden cry broke through the calm atmosphere and a feeling of panic entered Phillip

He turned around and saw Ralts had fallen behind. She was running towards him kept tripping only to get back up and try again.

Phillip sighed and closed the distance between them.

"Why didn't you say something sooner? You're a mess now." he asked in an annoyed tone.

Ralts looked up as her eyes began to water. He felt her feelings of sadness, embarrassment, and fear.

"Were you...worried about causing trouble for me?" he asked.

Ralts nodded her head.

He sighed. "You know I would prefer you just be straight with me. It'll make the whole trip easier for the both of us." he said.

He knelt down and padded her head.

"If I place you back in your ball, we'll get you to Sycamore in no time. How about it?"

"RALTS!" she said angrily. _Why is this one such a pain the ass?_ But regardless he had to get to Lumiose as soon a possible. Maybe there he could get a Pokemon that would make the whole job a little easier.

"I guess... I can carry you." he finally suggested.

"Ralts!" she cried in joy. There was a flash of light and for a second, Phillip lost sight of her but then felt a weight on top of his head.

"Ralts – this isn't exactly what I meant by carrying you" he said in an exasperated tone.

"Ralts Ralts Raaaa" was her only response. She snugged her face into his hat and wrapped her arms around his forehead. _It seems like she's content up there. What the hell I guess._ Phillip conceited and began walking.

"Hey you there!" came an unfamiliar voice.

Phillip turned to see one of the gardeners looking at them. He was older man. He wore a hat with a wide brim to shield his face from the sun and green overalls.

"Your Ralts knows teleport?! Very impressive! How about a battle!?" The old man held out a PokeBall.

"Sorry man, but I'm in a hurry to get to Lumiose City. And even if I did want to fight, aside from teleport I don't even know what other techniques she knows" responded Phillip. He wasn't looking for a battle, much less with a Pokemon he knew nothing about.

"What? You don't even know what kind of attacks your Ralts has?" said the old man incredulously. "Then I'll tell you what. I'll help you find out. Not a battle! -" he added as Phillip was about to object again "More like target practice. Here." he opened his PokeBall and out came a creature resembling a red and white lobster. It had two large claws on each arm and six small stubby red legs along its body to propel it forward.

"My name is Jax and this is my Corpish Randall! He's a tough little guy! I'm sure he can help you learn the techniques of your Ralts."

Phillip thought about it. _I'm planning to give this Ralts to Sycamore so what do I care what kinds of attacks she knows-. _His thoughts were interrupted as Ralts jumped from his head down in front of him.

"Ralts!" she said in a determined voice. She was rearing to try and fight. She looked back at Phillip. He stared at her for a few moments.

He shrugged "All right if you want to give it a shot then let's go for it."

"That's the spirit! All right Randall you ready?"

"Cooorphish" said the red Pokemon. It stood it's ground and stood ready.

Ralts stood still and concentrated. Phillip only stared at her wondering what she was up to. Suddenly she cried as she unleash a torrent of light purple energy towards Randall. Everyone was caught off guard including the Corphish as he was pushed back all of a sudden and landed in on of the flower beds.

"Oh shit! Is he okay?!" yelled Phillip out of astonishment.

Randall jumped up and stumbled a bit before regaining his composure.

"Incredible! For an attack to fling Randall like that your Ralts must be higher than average level. Randall! You had enough?" Jax asked of his Pokemon.

"Coooorphish!" came the Pokemon's response. It wasn't even close to being done.

Phillip only stared at Ralts in amazement as she jumped up and down excitedly. _Holy crap, _he though, _I didn't know she could do something like that. _He caught himself thinking. _Am I... excited by this? _He shook his head to clear his mind.

"What was that attack?" he asked Jax.

"That son is the attack called confusion. It sends out a weak telekinetic pulse towards the enemy and can also confuse them temporarily. I'm curious if your Ralts is able to do this what else it is capable of. So how about it? Are you ready for a little battle now?"

Phillip looked at Ralts. She stared back and a wave of reassurance and hope washed through him. She knew she could do it and was asking for him to have the same faith.

"Okay" he said at last, "Let's go."

"Alright then. Let's get started Randall!" said Jax."Use bubble!"

Randall inhaled and then blew out a steady stream of bubbles towards Ralts.

"Ralts use teleport!"

She disappeared as the bubbles reached the spot she had been standing and reappeared to the right.

"Now use confusion!"

"Randall dodge that attack!"

Ralts sent out a wave of energy but Randall jumped to the left and avoided the attack.

"Follow up with Vice Grip!"

Before either of them could react Randall had closed the gap between him and Ralts and caught her in his left claw.

"RAAALTS!" she cried.

"Ralts!" cried Phillip in what could only be described as panic "Use teleport!"

But nothing happened.

_Crap she can't concentrate! _

"Do you admit defeat?" asked Jax with a smile on his face.

Phillip looked at him and back at Ralts caught in the pincer. It wouldn't do any good if Ralts got hurt more than she was now.

"I admit-"

"RAALTS!" she cried.

He looked back expecting to see her in more pain, but instead was met with her gaze. They were the eyes of someone who was determined and her message to him was clear – _no giving up. _

"But Ralts! What the hell are you going to do there!? You can get pissed at me later if you-"

"RAAALLTTSS!" A green energy began to emanate from her. What the hell what going on?

"Damn it!" cried Jax – his eyes suddenly were full of panic. "Quick Randall let go of her and get away - it's Magical Leaf!"

But it was too late – leaves of energy materializing from Ralts scattered around both Pokemon and suddenly all flew as one and slammed into Randall.

"COOOORRR!" he cried in surprise as he flew back. He released is claw and Ralts fell onto the ground.

Phillip only stared in amazement.

"Randall use bubble and take her out now!" cried Jax

"Look out!" cried Phillip.

Ralts got up began to move around the battlefield at a speed that defied her appearance. She gained more and more velocity. Phillip watched as suddenly, she split into 2, then 4 copies of herself. He knew this move. He had read about it in a book at the orphanage.

"A double team attack!?" cried Jax.

Corphish launched it's attack at one of the Ralts. The image disappeared as the bubbled passed through it.

_Now's our chance _though Phillip. _Teleport behind him and hit him with another Magical Leaf._

He was about to call out his command when suddenly, Ralts teleported on her own and materialized behind Randall.

S_he's reading my mind? _Thought Phillip.

Randall only had a chance to look back in surprise as leaves slammed into him.

"COOOOOOORRRR!" cried the Pokemon as it flew forward and slammed into the ground. It was over.

"Randall return!" said the old man as a beam of red energy came from his PokeBall and took Randall back. "Wow! That was one of the best fights I've had in a while! You seem like a pretty competent trainer to me! You sure you weren't pulling an old man's leg?" he said with a sneer.

"I – well – uh" stammered Phillip.

"Raaalts..." came a weak cry. Phillip looked to see Ralts on her back laying on the ground – her eyes looking right at him. "Hang on Ralts I'm comi-." He stopped mid-sentence. His mind went blank.

He began to feel something – a feeling of dread came over him. He put his hand on his forehead and tried to steady himself. Just what the hell is this? He looked over at where Ralts was and was met with a horror he suddenly recognized from his past. A vivid image – a memory that had haunted Phillip since he became an orphan. It was something he had suppressed for years - the image of a young girl looking back him with lifeless eyes on the cold ground. She wore a small dress colored white and blue which a checkered pattern. Her eyes were colored gray and her hair was a light brown. Her skin was a light tan color.

He panicked.

"OH MY GOD! PLEASE GET UP! OPEN YOUR EYES! DON'T DIE ON ME!" Phillip ran towards her in a blind panic. His body moved on its own and he had no control over it– it was like watching a film. He gathered the young girl in his arms. "PLEASE DON'T DIE! PLEASE DON'T DIE!"

"Whoa son it's okay! She's just a little banged up!" cried Jax in surprise "There's no need to panic!" He grabbed Phillips shoulders and shook him. "Come back to us boy!"

"NO I HAVE TO SAVE HER! LET GO! I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! SHE'S MY LITTTLE SISTER!" He threw Jax's hand of of him.

The vision in front of him was as vivid as reality. He could see her gray eyes and her hair plastered to her face with grime and... blood. It was every where. It had soaked her white and blue dress a deep crimson. Phillip was beside himself.

"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP HER! PLEASE I CAN'T LOSE HER! I CAN'T LOSE THEM!" cried Phillip.

He looked down at her again. The same image presented itself but something was different. Was it him, or was there a white light coming from her lifeless body? As he stared, it grew brighter and brighter until there was no denying it.

Phillip could only stare both out of astonishment and panic as the light covered her entire body. The light grew unbearable until he closed his eyes. He felt a massive amount of energy moving around him. Behind, he heard Jax exclaim in surprise.

Then, as quickly as it had appeared, the light subsided. Phillip opened his eyes expecting to see his sister again. But the vision was gone, and so was Ralts. In front of him was a new Pokemon that he did not recognize.

It had thin green legs. Two red horns that resembled hairpins were on either side of its head. It had a white dress on that looked like a tutu for a ballerina. It's eyes were a beautiful red like two ruby shards. They stared back at him with a look of worry and concern.

Phillip only stared. The Pokemon got off the ground and threw it's arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Kirliaaaaa!" it cried in a worried tone.

"What the – the hell just happened to me - to you?" asked a confused Phillip.

"Are you okay boy? You gave us both quite the scare." said Jax. Phillip turned to face him. The new Pokemon still clung to him refusing to let go.

"What... happened? I saw Ralts laying on the ground and then-" he stopped. He remembered the image but almost as if by the mental equivalent of a reflex he refused to acknowledge it. It was pushed away into the recesses of his mind. His mind began to clear up more.

"You went into a panic son. You were yelling your head off about saving your sister." said Jax. He was visibly shaken by what had happened. " Your Ralts started yelling also - I guess she was trying to calm you down. When you didn't respond, she began to glow white and evolved."

Phillip looked at the Pokemon hugging him and their eyes met. He felt her emotions again, but they were much stronger. He almost couldn't distinguish between her emotions and his own now. Clearly her abilities had improved greatly from just ac moment ago. Despite everything that had just happened, he felt surprisingly calm and reassured.

"Ralts – you evolved to help me?"

"Kirrr!" cried the Pokemon. She held onto him tightly.

"She's not a Ralts anymore son" said Jax "That's a Kirlia you have on your hands now. It's the second evolutionary stage of the Ralts family."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes. After regaining his composure, Phillip got back up along with Kirlia.

"I'm sorry for any trouble I caused you. Especially after you helped us" he said to Jax.

"Don't worry son. It was no trouble at all. I won't ask what that was by the way" he said "but I will give you some advice – hold onto that Pokemon. All Pokemon will evolve if trained in combat enough, but I've rarely heard of one evolving out of a response to help protect it's trainer like this."

Phillip looked back at Kirlia. She looked at him and then her eyes drifted to the ground – a faint red glow appeared around her cheeks.

"Here" said Jax handing over a spray bottle "It's a Potion. Spray it on her and it'll heal her wounds from our battle."

"Thank you. I appreciate it" said Phillip. He applied the Potion to Kirlia making sure any visible wounds got covered. Jax released Randall and did the same for him and then placed him back in his ball.

"Think nothing of it" said Jax after he returned Randall to his PokeBall. "Now I've got to get back to work. Lumiose City isn't far from here so you should make it there by noon. Just make sure to stop by and visit some time!" he said with a smile.

He began to walk off but Jax still wanted to ask him something.

"Wait!" he called "Why help us so much?"

Jax turned to look at him "It's my pleasure to help the next generation of trainers – but I especially enjoy helping the odd ones." He pointed at Phillip. "I've seen many come by here to start their journey - but your different. You seemed unsure – almost like you're here against your will. But I can tell – you'll become one of the great ones. Despite the fact that you have your doubts about this you're still here. Also, that tough guy routine you put on isn't fooling me or Kirlia– deep down you strike me as a decent guy and she must feel the same way as well. You that Pokemon and you" he said pointing to Kirlia "now share the same future. So take care of each other. "

Jax turned and walked away, disappearing into one of the hedge rows.

_The same future _questioned Phillip _How can that be when the future I want is to be alone? I still want to be alone. I'm supposed to be alone – that's what the world taught me back then. Right? _

_ No _came a new voice.

Phillips heart jumped a beat. He looked around expecting to see someone. He felt a tug on his arm.

He looked down at Kirlia. Her eyes were glowing a soft red glow and she was staring right at him.

_You. Not. Alone. Me. Here. For. You. _The string of words were broken like a child's first attempts at a conversation.

"Did you just talk!?" he asked in astonishment.

_Yes. I. Can. Speak. Now. But. Just. In. Phillips. Mind._

He didn't know what to say. His mouth just searched for words, but none came out

_Is. Phillip. Okay? I. Was. Worried. _

"Y-yes. I'm fine. Thanks to you it seems."

There was an awkward silence between them for a few minutes. Then Phillip remembered something.

"Ralt-I mean Kirlia – do you have a proper name? Joy told me to name you and if your going to be in my head like that it seems like it would be rather rude if I didn't call you by one."

Kirlia shook her head.

_No. Name. Phillip. Give. Me? _Her response came with a hint of hope.

Phillip gave her a small smile.

"If you want let me see..." he thought about it for a minute. Eventually, he got an idea. "There is a story I was told when I was young. The person who told it to me and the others was a volunteer at the orphanage and loved it. She would always repeat it." he said. "It came from an ancient country called Greece. It's about a man who made statues and in pursuit of his passion pushed away everyone. But then he carved a statue of a woman so beautiful that he fell hopelessly in love with it and treated it like a real girl. He fell into despair though because his love was never returned. But the god of love took pity on him and made the statue into a woman. That woman was named Galatea."

He looked down at Kirlia.

"How's that for a proper name?" he asked.

_Ga-la-tea. I. Love. Thank. You! _Kirlia smiled up at him.

"Alright then that's settled. So if there are no more surprises, are you ready to get to Professor Sycamore's?"

Galatea's expression changed and grew sadder. Her emotions changed from joy to misery almost instantly. He knew why.

"Where we can start our journey together properly?" he added with a faint smile.

_YES! _ Her eyes brightened. Her mouth broke into a smile and Galatea grabbed his leg just like when she had been a Ralts.

_Old habits die hard. _thought Phillip.

"Let's get going," he said.

Galatea let go of his leg and danced in front of him leading the way. She jumped through grass and flowers along the path, clearly enjoying her new found mobility and stamina.

He let out a small chuckle.

_Wow - now I'm laughing too, _he thought to himself with a small grin. _Just what the hell is going on with me? _

He watched as she danced gracefully along the path causing some to admire and watch her as she did. A couple of kids at the roadside tried to copy her movements and followed behind her.

_Still – you've made a poor choice Galatea. _His hand clenched and a faint pain in his heart emerged. _I'll never be able to be the kind of person that you need to be. _He followed Galatea along the path towards Lumiose and an uncertain future. 


	3. Chapter 3

I Will Protect You (Cross my Heart) Chp. 3

**Hello guys! Sorry I haven't been updating in a while! I've been a bit busy and I had to rewrite the chapter like three times before I felt comfortable with it. Please as always some constructive feedback is welcomed (just be nice)! I'm trying to flush out the characters more so please let me know what else I can do in that regard. **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Pokemon in anyway shape or form. All rights go to their respective owners.**

It was half past noon when Philip and Galatea arrived at the end of Route 4. In front of them stood a stone arch – the entrance into Lumiose City. The arch was huge, about a story and a half tall. It's entrance was so wide you could fit an entire semi truck through without any trouble at all. It's solid stone structure and foundation contrasted sharply against the grass and bushes that dotted Route 4. Phillip stared at the arch and couldn't help but be impressed – he had never seen such a structure in his life. Looking down at Galatea, he figured she shared the same feelings. She stared at the structure – her mouth open slightly in wonder.

"Come on – we'll have time for sight seeing later," he said.

_Okay! _came her cheerful response.

In the past few hours since evolving, Galatea had been communicating with Phillip at any chance she got. She had talked to him about the weather, about his likes and dislikes as well as her own, and had even had him tell her the story of Galatea and her creator/lover. As a result, she was getting better and communicating telepathically with him and her voice got clearer in his mind. Phillip had humored her – after all it would be easier to work with her if she was in a good mood.

As they passed through the arch, they came into a bustling lobby. There was an information desk to their right and benches dotted the area. Travelers and Pokemon were all around talking, eating, or simply taking a nap.

"Welcome to Lumiose City!" said the woman at the desk as they passed by. Phillip nodded in acknowledgment and continued on. He kept an eye on Galatea as she stared back and forth and took in the scene. Getting lost in here would be a very bad omen to start their assignment. After a minute of walking, they came to the exit of the gate and finally into Lumiose City.

The view was spectacular and forced both of them to stop and admire the beauty of the largest city in Kalos – perhaps the whole world. The city streets bustled with blue and white cabs as they ferried people back and forth. Cafes with red awnings and brown chairs and tables dotted the sidewalk up and down the avenue. The air itself carried the scent of freshly baked bread from a nearby shop giving it the same vibrant life as the city itself. People wore all kinds of fashion clothes ranging from skinny jean and caps to yellow orange dressed topped with a beret.

The buildings, however, were the most stunning part of the scene. They were large – 5 stories tall and higher. They were built out of both stone and steel. People had placed small gardens along some of the windows of their apartments that gave them a warm appearance. Skyscrapers rose majestically into the sky as if trying to pierce the heavens but none came close to Lumiose's largest building – the Prism Tower. The silver tower rose into the sky and shined brilliantly as the sun reflected on its surface. It's silver color made it almost look like a ray of light. Large panes of glass were fixed to its sides adding to this effect.

Phillip had heard that it housed the Lumiose City Gym headed by Clemont. It was said to be one of the toughest Gyms to beat and few had managed to do so. Recovering from the sudden change in environment Phillip began to look around for a directory. He saw one close by and tugged at Galatea's arm.

"Come on, after we meet with Sycamore I'll get you something at one of the shops" he said.

Galatea jumped in delight and began to follow him.

Reading the directory, he found that the lab was close by – about a 10 minute walk going west along the street they were on called North Boulevard. The two began to walk but Phillip noticed that Galatea was moving slower than usual. He felt her anxiety and apprehension. He sighed and turned to look at her and guessed why she was upset.

"You don't still think that I'm going to drop you off at the lab do you?" he asked.

Galatea looked at him with her crimson eyes.

_I'm sorry – I know you - said you wouldn't - but I can't - help it. I can't bear - the idea - of parting ways - with you. _

She looked down at the ground embarrassed and ashamed for her lack of trust. Phillip got down on one knee and placed his hand under her chin and gently pushed her face back up until he stared directly into her eyes. Being this close to him Galatea he could see every little detail of her face.

"I've told you that if you want to come then I won't stop you. You have the right to choose what you want to do. There's no reason for me to lie."

Galatea only stared back in surprise. She tried to come up with something to say but the words never came to her mind.

"Come on – enough wasting time. Sycamore's place is just up ahead." Phillip got up and motioned in the direction of the lab. He began to walk along the sidewalk. Galatea followed behind – a faint red colored her white cheeks.

Galatea and Phillip stood just outside the lab doors. Sycamore's lab was smaller than the buildings around it, only three floors tall and it had a different design that made it stand out. Of course, this had made it easier to find so Phillip had been grateful for it. An iron fence bordered the property and two large stone PokeBalls were on either side of the entrance to the front yard as decoration.

"Let's get this over with" said Phillip. He and Galatea walked through the main entrance and came into a lobby. A woman sitting on their right spoke to them as soon as they entered.

"Welcome to Sycamore Pokemon Labs. How may I help you?"

"I'm here to see the professor. My name is Phillip. I know I'm a little late but I'm supposed to help him with some of his research by going out into the field" said Phillip.

"Oh yes! We've been expecting you for a few days now!" exclaimed the assistant. "When you didn't come we started to wonder if you were going to show up at all. But before we continue I will need to ask you to place your Pokemon into it's PokeBall." She pointed at Galatea.

"Trust me, that's not going to happen" said Phillip flatly. "I've already tried and failed"

"Well I'm sorry, but due to all our equipment here it would be hazar-"

Phillip cut her off before she could finish.

_"I said she's staying out here. Deal with it." _A cold stare followed his response.

The assistant stuttered for a few moments in surprise before accepting the situation. She left to get Sycamore, muttering about Phillips rudeness.

_I'm not going to do the same stupid routine I tried in the Center - that's just pointless _he thought to himself. He caught Galatea smiling at him – her feelings of gratefulness filled his mind.

"Don't worry about it. It was nothing" he said.

They stood in the lobby for a few minutes looking around aimlessly.

"Phillip!" came a loud male voice.

The pair turned towards the source and saw a man dressed in a white coat. He was in his mid 30's with wavy black hair. He wore a blue dress shirt under his white coat along with black pants and a yellow belt. He smiled brightly as he came closer to the both of them.

"I knew you'd make it! People started to say you had run off somewhere but you proved them wrong! And better ye you proved me right! I'm glad to have you as part of my team!" he said in a delighted tone.

He grasped Phillip's hand and shook it vigorously.

"I haven't properly introduced myself. Augustine Sycamore at your service!"

"Phillip" he responded.

"Pleasure to meet you Phillip! I can tell we're going to get along just-"

Sycamore stopped mid-sentence – he had noticed Galatea hugging Phillip's leg.

"My word – I thought my assistant was playing a joke on me."

He looked up at Phillip.

"How do you have a second stage Pokemon already?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Well... it's a bit of a story. Mind if we go sit down somewhere."

"Oh yes of course - how rude of me!" he gestured into the interior of the lab. "Please make yourself at home!"

The three sat inside Sycamore's office. Phillip had just told him everything that had happened since that night. Well – almost everything. He had left out the breakdown he had had earlier in the day on Route 4.

"Amazing!" exclaimed the professor. "C'est ne pas vrai! It's almost unbelievable!"

"Trust me, I have the scar to prove it" responded Phillip.

"Well then – I guess this means that Galatea will be your starter?"

"That's right" said Phillip. "Having a second stage Pokemon will help me finish this job fas – AAAARRGGH!"

Phillip was caught off guard as Galatea teleported and materialized on top of his chest. She cried in joy and she buried her face into him. It nearly caused him to fall over.

"Galatea! I already told you twice about this! What's with you!?"

"Hahaha! It looks like you two are getting along swimmingly!" laughed Sycamore as he clasped his hands.

It took Phillip a minute to regain his concentration. Galatea opened her eyes and smiled at him but did not let go. Phillip sighed in frustration. But still, he had to ask Sycamore a question.

"Never mind that" he said "Now how about you tell me why you chose me of all people to do this? There were plenty of other viable candidates to assist in your research. Why me?"

Sycamore sat back in his chair. He looked at Phillip for a few moments in total silence. He knew this question was going to come up and gave the honest answer.

"I need someone like you" he simply said.

Phillip gave him a confused look – he waited for him to say something more.

"As you know, most of my field staff was composed of young trainers whom I gave starter Pokemon to. They would go out and catalog Pokemon they would find and this in tun would help me with my research into all types of characteristics and behaviors regarding Pokemon. Using their Pokedex as my eyes – it was almost like going into the field myself. But that all changed 3 years ago. I assume you know why"

"The Training Restrictions and Safety Act" guessed Phillip.

"That's right" said Sycamore. "Due to public outrage over a string of murders committed by rouge remnants of Team Flare involving younger trainers, these acts were passed and anyone under 17 years of age could no longer be a Pokemon trainer. As a result of some hoodlums trying to steal rare Pokemon and doing the unthinkable, most of my field staff was suddenly gone. I was left with only 5 out of my original 30 trainers that I had in the field and even then those were part timers. But you of course are not restricted by the new laws nor do you have any prior arrangements limiting your movement."

"So what?" said Phillip. "I don't think you can call my age a skill and that still doesn't explain why you chose me in particular"

Sycamore stared at him for a moment like a teacher sizing up a student before asking a difficult question.

"Tell me Phillip," he said " what is your opinion of the relationship humans have with Pokemon?"

The question caught Phillip off guard – he hadn't been expecting anyone to ask him something like that. Galatea sat in Phillip's lap and started at him waiting for his response but for the moment, he had forgotten her.

"I guess I really don''t have one..." he said at last. "I never put much thought into it since I wasn't planning on becoming a trainer."

"Hmmm. Let me phrase it a little differently then," said Sycamore. "Would you say that humans treat Pokemon as general equals or do you think they are treated more like subordinates?"

"I guess we treat them more like pets than anything else" responded Phillip. "We drag them along for the most part to pursue our own ends and use them to fight each other for sport. We may treat them with respect for the most part but certainly not as our equals."

"So knowing that then – would you treat them the same way? Would you treat them as pets because the current social order permits it and in many instances demands that you do it that way?"

Phillip search for the answer. It's true that those were the ways human society functioned now. Humans were the superiors and Pokemon were their subordinates. That's how it had been ever since humanity had been able to subjugate Pokemon and put them to use improving the lives of mankind.

But for some reason it didn't feel right. He couldn't think of Galatea as a subordinate or as a lesser being. She had saved his life after all and had pulled him back from the brink of madness earlier on in the day. Somehow the idea seemed egotistical and borderline insulting to her and her kind...

"No... I guess not," he finally answered.

Sycamore raised his right eyebrow in quizzical fashion.

"And why not if I may ask?"

"Because they deserve to be treated as our equals. We may have technology and advance social capacity in the form of civilization but a lot of that is due in part to Pokemon. They help build our infrastructure, protect our homes, and even on occasion help protect our lives."

"So then will you ever force Galatea to do anything against her will?" asked Sycamore.

"Nope. She my partner on this project. Nothing more and nothing less."

The two men stared at one another for a few moments. Phillip wondered if he had failed some kind of test. Would he be told to leave now? And why did he have such different feelings about Pokemon training when he had never considered it as a choice of livelihood?

Phillip looked up and to his surprise saw Sycamore smiling.

"This is the second reason that I chose you Phillip" he said. "I'm aware of your past and have looked into your records with much enthusiasm. A lot of the notes attached didn't paint the best kind of picture of your character but at the very least I knew you had a sense of restraint in your actions and conduct. You never killed any of the people who attacked you and that shows me that you have type of mindset you keep even in the worst situations. And right now you've surpassed my best hopes for you. The task I'm going to assign you is dangerous and requires an unconventional approach. For that - I need an unconventional trainer and so I've chosen you – or the two of you now I guess."

Phillip stared at Sycamore and then looked down at the small Pokemon that had been sitting in his lap this whole time. Her scarlet eyes were filled with wonder for some reason and he could sense a strange sense of happiness and... relief?

"Well I have to hand it to you..." he said as he looked up at the professor " You certainly know your profiling. Are you sure you wouldn't have been better off as a cop or detective?"

"Hahaha! Non non! It be so much less fun doing that!" laughed Sycamore.

"So with that – what else can you tell me about the "fun" you have in store for me and her?" asked Phillip.

" Ah yes! Well as I've told you this research that I want you to undertake isn't for the faint of heart. I want you to go deep into unexplored areas and catalog what kinds of Pokemon live there and make note of anything related to their behavior. In secluded areas such as those, you will probably find fully evolved Pokemon that are elusive to the general scientific community... and are also potentially dangerous." Sycamore's voice began to fill with enthusiasm. "This is important for my research since it is only fully evolved Pokemon that are able to accomplish the feat of Mega Evolution. We may be able to find a common trait explaining why certain Pokemon are able to Mega Evolve while others cannot if we are able to study them in the wild. Are you with me so far?"

Phillip said nothing and only nodded once. Galatea was now listening as well.

"You're a survivor – I know this from studying your record with the local authorities. I'm aware you don't like anyone prying into your past but it's important for me to be sure of your abilities. And after all, part of the reason you're here is to erase a part of that past."

The look on Phillip's face remained the same – but he agreed with Sycamore. However in truth, if he could chose any part of his past to erase, there was plenty more that he wished he could get rid of. But that was beyond the power of anyone or anything in this world.

"So basically – you want me to infiltrate territories belonging to powerful Pokemon and observe them as much as possible? But then how do you want me to record this info? I don't have any experience in this type of work. And how long am I supposed to track one to get what you're after when it comes to behavioral patterns and other things like that?" asked Phillip.

"You will track them with this." Sycamore brought out a case from behind his desk. It was colored black and made out of a plastic composite. On it were the letters SPRC. He opened the case and produced a strange item. It was similar to what Phillip knew as a handgun but had some clear differences. On it's left side it had what appeared to be a folded screen on a hinge like some video cameras had for recording. The item was colored black with a blue streak along its right side that pulsed every few seconds.

"This is one of my newest inventions created to help catalog and track Pokemon with more precision that the Pokedex. It's called the Scientific Probe and Recon Cataloger. It fires a small probe housed in these rounds." He held up a small cylinder looking object. "When you locate a target, simply open the screen on the left and begin the targeting program. Aim the Cataloger at the Pokemon and it will determine the nominal location to fire the probe at. When it fires, it does so with almost no noise whatsoever to avoid being detected." He reached over and handed the round to Phillip. The outside felt squishy like it was made of rubber. "The probe is protected by a jell-like composite layer until it is used. When fired the SPRC heats up the round just enough to where it is malleable but still tough enough to maintain a general shape. Once it lands, it immediately sticks to the target with that same gel layer and fuses with the target's hide without ever being detected. From there it tracks everything about the Pokemon including heart rate, travel, vocal patterns, and can even record short videos and send them back to the lab. All we need you to do is find subjects to tag."

Sycamore closed the case and placed it in front of Phillip.

"Sound like fun?" he asked with a smile.

Phillip stared at the case and slowly reached over and grabbed it as he stood up. Galatea jumped down off his lap as he stood up.

"How long will you want me to keep this up for?" he asked.

"Let's give it two years. That will be enough time for you to collect the necessary data and enough time for me to work things over with the authorities using that data you bring in as proof of your change in demeanor" said Sycamore with a smile.

Phillip looked down at Galatea and met her eyes.

"You have to deal with me for two years then. Last chance to change your mind" he said.

Galatea stared at him for a brief moment and then suddenly vanished. Phillip had enough time to wonder where she went before he felt a small hand slap him on the top of his head with a surprising amount of force.

"Son of a -!" he exclaimed in surprise as he covered the back of his head with his right hand.

Galatea rematerialized in front of him with her arms crossed and her eyes locked on him. He could see and feel a sense of annoyance. Her message was clear as day and did not need any form of translation.

Phillip looked back at Sycamore whose face was contorting in a vain attempt to hide his laughter.

"I guess you got a deal..." said Phillip with a sigh.

Later in the afternoon both Phillip and Galatea walked down a sidewalk away from Professor Sycamore's lab. On his back Phillip carried some new items that he had been given to start off his journey in a new navy blue backpack that had been provided to replace the one he lost in the forest. He was carrying a Pokenav, a PokeDex, a few Pokeballs (he didn't want them but Syccamore had insisted), and the SPRC along with 150 probe rounds. Now the main things was buying provisions and anything else the two of them might need to get through the next few weeks.

Walking along, Phillip noticed a small stand selling dumplings. The smell was so delicious that it suddenly reminded him that they hadn't eaten lunch that day. Phillip caught Galatea looking at the same stand with hunger in her eyes. The matter was settled.

"Come on let's get some food" he told his small partner.

"Kiri!" she said in delight.

As they approached the stand an older man greeted them with a warm smile.

"Welcome young man! How can I help you today?!"

"Two order of dumplings please and a couple of lemonades if you have them."

"Sure thing coming right up!"

A few minutes later the cook handed over two plates of warm dumplings hot off the grill along with a couple of small beverage cups.

"Here." Phillip handed the second plate to Galatea who eagerly accepted it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some of the money from his research account. The amount that Sycamore had given him had been generous to the point that it was grossly overdone in Phillip's opinion.

"Umm sir you know that there is a Pokemon supply store right across the street right?"

"Why? Will this stuff hurt her?" asked Phillip.

"Well no but it seems a bit of a waste to use food like that on a Poke-" the man stopped mid sentence as Phillip leveled an icy glare at him. Galatea looked back and forth between them wondering what was going on.

"N-nevermind! To each his own haha!" stammered the vendor.

"Come on lets go" said Phillip as they walked away from the stand. The pair walked until it was out of sight and found a small community park. They chose a bench under a tree and sat to enjoy their meal. As they ate their food Phillip kept glancing at Galatea. She ate her food and every bite resulted in her face breaking out in a content smile. He didn't know why but the small Pokemon was interesting to him because of her determination to hang around him but also because being around her made him feel... lighter. It was as if her presence lifted a weight from his shoulders that up until meeting her he had never known was there. He lost himself in thought and when he came back he found Galatea had stopped eating and was now looking at him.

"Oh. Sorry um... just ignore me" he said hastily as he continued to eat his food.

_Phillip? _

He turned as he heard the familiar sound of Galatea's voice in his head.

"What's up?"

_Did you - really mean – those words – back there? You think - of me - as your – equal and – not a – pet? _

"Yeah... I have no reason to lie about that. Why? Is that weird?"

Galatea shook her head.

_No! - It's just – very different – from what – most people – think. _

"Huh. Well I guess I'm not one of those most people. And in any case – if I took everything society believed at face value... well then... let's just say I wouldn't have a high opinion of myself."

Galatea stared at him for a few moments – her food forgotten – and then gently brought her head down on his arm. Her eyes closed and a smile lit up her face. Phillip felt the warmth of her cheek and the smoothness of her skin. He felt his face grow hot and an uncomfortable feeling come over him.

_I'm glad – I met you. _Her telepathic voice was warm and loving. It carried a small sigh at the end.

"Y-yeah. Okay" stammered Phillip. He turned his face away in embarrassment. "Stop acting goofy and eat your dumplings already."

After eating the rest of their meal the pair moved to gather supplies for their upcoming journey. Stopping at some of the local stores they bought first aid materials and food enough to last them for a few days. Phillip bought a guide to wild berries that they would undoubtedly need to use for food and could also come in handy if they needed natural medicines. 

As they walked down an avenue Phillip kept an eye out for any stores that might sell something useful. Galatea was once again entranced by the grandeur of the city as she walked next to him. Her eyes moved from one building to another taking in as much detail as possible. Phillip appreciated her naïve nature when it came to things humans took for granted everyday - it reminded him of an innocence that he had long ago lost earlier in life.

Suddenly something caught his eye and brought Phillip to a halt. Galatea went for a few more paces lost in sightseeing until she turned and saw him staring at a small shop almost hidden in between a general store and a hair salon. The words on top read "Military Surplus". Galatea walked back to Phillip.

_Is there something in there that we might need? _

"Yeah maybe... let's go check."

The pair entered the store. The interior was a little stuffy but was surprisingly spacious. Around them were all kinds of used items and clothing. On clothes racks were dozens of camo jackets of all varieties. There were also olive green and tan shirts and pants right next to them in neat rows. Behind a glass case was a brawny man with blonde hair and a stubby beard. He was wearing an olive green shirt and green camo pants similar to the kind in the store.

"Welcome!" he said in a loud and rough voice but nonetheless with a friendly tone. "I can't say we get that many Pokemon trainers here."

"Hi there" said Phillip as he reached the counter. He accepted the man's extended hand and shook it in greeting. "I'm hoping you can help me with something."

"Of course! What can I do you for?" responded the man.

"I'm looking for a good combat knife. I've unfortunately lost the one I had before."

"I see... can I ask what happened?"

"A Beedrill happened" responded Phillip.

"Ah! Nasty ones those flying bugs! I've almost gotten myself skewered a couple of times walking through that forest... Well then if you need something I got quite the selection!"

The man gestured to the inside of the case holding a variety of knives. Some were smaller and could fit in a man's pocket but some were so large that they were almost as wide as a mans extended palm. A couple had a grip with holes were someone could insert their fingers turning the handle into a set of brass knuckles. Galatea had quietly gotten closer for a better look and stared at the assortment of weapons.

Phillip stared at the display for a few minutes pondering what kind would best fit his expected needs. Then he noticed Galatea was staring intently at one of them.

"Is there something in there you like?" he asked a little surprised.

Galatea looked up at him.

_Well... _came her voice almost sheepishly. _That one – looks pretty... _

She pointed to a medium size knife with a black blade and a green handle with a red insert along the side. For an item in this store it was flashy and stood out from its counterparts.

"What the story with that one?" asked Phillip as he pointed to the knife.

"Ah. That one is quite a beauty. It's handle is made from a toughed rubber based composite and the blade is a full tang meaning it extends the entire length of the knife. The blade itself is made from a carbon infused steel and is razor sharp. You got good eyes little lady!" he said as he looked at Galatea.

Galatea looked down in embarrassment.

"I guest it's settle then. I'll take it," said Phillip.

"Coming right up!" said the clerk as he reached into the case. "Might I ask something?"

"Sure" said Phillip as he reached into his pocket for his money.

"How did you find a Kirlia? Not to pry but I've heard they're pretty rare."

Phillip stared at the clerk for a moment pondering if he should answer. Eventually he decided he might as well make some conversation

"Well... she's the main reason why I lost my knife. I fought off that Beedrill because it was on the verge of killing her in the forest. She was only a Ralts back then."

"So you saved her life then?"

"Yeah but then she saved me after I got stabbed through the abdomen by that bug. She teleported me out of there and I got medical treatment in time. And now she wants to come with me and nothing I say will stop her. Not that it's a bad thing!" he added hastily as annoyance flashed through Galatea's eyes. He didn't want another head smack from her.

The clerk handed the knife to Phillip and accepted the payment but continued to stare at the pair for a moment.

"Well that's something you don't hear everyday," he said at last. "You got guts at least."

The clerk pondered for a moment and then his eyes flashed.

"I've got something you might like. Wait here for a second."

He disappeared through a doorway behind the counter. The pair was left wondering what was going on and after a few minutes the clerk reemerged with an item in his hand.

"Here – consider this a freebie" he said as he handed the item to Phillip.

Phillip and Galatea stared at the item wondering what it could be. It looked like an exercise band you would find fitness fanatics using but it was purple and had what looked like a couple of blue glass pearls on its side.

"This is a power lens. It's used for specialized training of a Pokemon's special attack capabilities. I used it a lot while in the military to help train our combat Pokemon and I've been holding onto it ever since. But hell – it's only gathering dust back there and you rub me the right way. You might as well take it instead. But bear in mind it will lower her speed due to its weight"

"Th-thanks..." was all Phillip could say out of surprise.

"No problem! Well go on and try it little lady!"

Galatea looked up at Phillip and he nodded. She extended her right arm and he slipped the Power Lens on it. It tightened to fit her arm size. Then it shimmered for a moment before returning to its normal state.

"How does it feel?" asked Phillip.

_A bit heavy like he said... But I like it! _Her face broke into a smile and she curtsied in the vendor's direction. 

"Haha now now you'll make me feel embarrassed!" he laughed.

"By the way - I never got you name" said Phillip as he packed away his new knife.

"It's Erwin. Erwin Jaeger. And yours?" he asked as he extended his hand for a second time.

"Phillip and this is Galatea" he responded as he shook his hand.

"Hmmmm. You got a second name then Phillip?"

Phillip was silent for a moment. A sudden change had come over his demeanor but it only lasted for a few seconds. Galatea was able to notice only because of their psychic connection but she knew something about the question had bothered him.

"Nah" he said at last. " I used to have one but I kinda lost it several years ago. Now I'm just Phillip" he responded with a small smile.

"Ah. I understand. Well then Phillip – Galatea- I wish you two the best of luck. I hope to see you guys again sometime!"

"Count on it. And thanks again for the Power Lens."

The pair left the store and walked along the sidewalk for a few more minutes before arriving at the the edge of the city limits. In front of them was the same kind of gate they had entered through into the city but this one had a large number 14 at the top of the arch. This is where they were going to start their journey according to Sycamore's notes. They would travel halfway down route 14 and then cut across towards route 15 and ultimately into the unexplored mountains in the North Eastern area of Kalos.

"Well this is it. Anything else before we go?"

_Nope! I'm good! Let's get - moving!_ came Galatea's cheerful response.

"Before we do though – there's something I wanted to give you" said Phillip as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small, long item and held it out to Galatea. It was a hair clip but on it's end it had a blue flower encrusted with a small blue stone in the center. The clip itself was colored green and closely matched Galatea's hair. She looked at the item with widened eyes.

_T-this is- for me? _she asked timidly.

"Nooooo I just thought it looked cool and you know I'm all about fashion" said Phillip sarcastically. "I figured I would give you something as thanks for putting up with me. I'm not the easiest person to be around. So I saw this in one of the stores and got it for you."

_But – that's not - _

"I know members of your family feel emotions more intensely than other Pokemon" he interrupted. "I looked it up at Sycamore's lab. With my kind of personality it must be hard for you to be around me sometimes and yet- here you are. At least let me show my appreciation."

_O – okay. _Galatea reached for the clip and gently put it into place. The clip blended into her hair and only the flower stood out.

_How does - it look? _she asked.

"Looks good to me. Let's get moving," he said as he turned to leave.

_Wait _

Phillip stopped and turned around wondering what else there was to talk about. Galatea stood still with her eyes on the ground as she rubbed her hands together nervously. After a moment she spoke up.

_Can you – someday let – me know – more about – you? _

The question caught him off guard - but was not completely unexpected. Phillip had learned more information about Galatea's kind and their behavior when it came to interacting with humans. Her type liked to build deep connections with their trainers and this was an issue they were going to have to deal with at some point. But still...

"I can't promise you something I don't think will ever come true" he said with a sigh. "I... I haven't gotten close to anyone in 12 years Galatea. That's not an easy mindset to break out of. Coupled with the fact that I don't feel the need to do so it's unlikely I'll ever do what you're asking. I'm sorry - but that's who I am." He expected her to get frustrated, or sad, or both. He was surprised when neither happened.

_I don't – think so. _

That simple, small response suddenly surprised him. It was the first time in a long time someone had disagreed with him on this.

"Wh-what do you mean?" he asked hesitantly.

_I think – that you – are not- that kind- of person. You're too – nice. Something happened – to make you – feel that – way but – deep down – I feel something – different. That's one – of the reasons – I stay. I have- hope for – you. _She pointed to the flower resting in her hair. _This is – proof – of who you – are – inside – of who – you can be – on the - outside. You're heart – is kind and – thoughtful. It doesn't – hurt to – be around – you Phillip. I can – sense your- true self. _

The two stood staring at each other for what felt like an eternity. Neither one said a thing but Phillip's mind was working to process what he had heard. Why _had_ he brought her along? He wasn't forced into it – at least not in a way that he couldn't have gotten out of it. And then there was that strange feeling he felt. It was nice to be around Galatea and he couldn't figure out why. It felt uplifting to be around her and his mind felt at ease in a way that he had forgotten. None of this made sense and yet – it didn't bother him as much as it should. It was like part of him _wanted _this.

After a few moments he finally broke the silence.

"I...still can't make you that promise - but I'll make you this one. I'll... try and keep an open mind..."

Galatea smiled and her eyes lit up. She ran up to him and hugged his legs.

_Good enough – for now! _Phillip was stunned for a moment but then smiled slightly and patted her head. Once again he found himself acting out of character but strangely enough, he seemed to care less and less about it.

"Alright," he said as he turned "Let's get moving."

"Kiri!" came Galatea's enthusiastic response as she let go and stood beside him.

They began to walk down the path leading to the gate's entrance marking the border of Lumiose City. The two went through and started of their journey into the unknown together.


End file.
